Sick Basterd
by BunnyEars89
Summary: Donny Donowitz deals with some issues that followed him across the Atlantic. Donny/OC. Rated M for sex/language. This is my first fic ever!
1. Interview with a Basterd

**ALDO**

"It was like this," Aldo started. "We came up on a German convoy parked and camped for the night. There were six or seven prisoners, one of them was a little Aryan girl, and the rest looked like German deserters. We waited until most of the Germans were sleeping. They tied the prisoners to posts in the middle of camp, naked, and whipped them. Now, I don't care much about anything, but seeing that little girl gritting her teeth trying her damnedest not to scream got me riled up. The plan was always to kill these Nazis but that put a fire under our ass…"

**ANYA**

After the whipping it was quiet out in the woods and the moonlight. I couldn't bring myself to look up at the full moon, so I just slumped against my post in the worst pain of my life, freezing to death, but I didn't care. I had failed my country. Nothing mattered now; no one was coming to get me, because no one missed me. I looked over at the German deserter next to me. I had never seen hate like the hate on his face; it terrified me, and made me brave. They could do what they wished with me, but they could never keep me from hating them. So I hated them, hated them so much that bile climbed in my throat. There was so much hate in me that it filled me to the top. I looked into the forest ready to scream and make sleeping hard for the basterds in the tents when I saw something much better.

Then I saw The Basterds. They had to be, creeping in from the tree line I saw at least three Jewish faces painted green and black. Fighting like an Apache resistance may have had its advantages, but overall it was just impressively cool. I hoped they would help us; give us some fucking clothes. I had felt naked around the Nazis, but with The Basterds there too I felt goddam exposed.

As I tried to cover myself with my limited range of motion, being tied by both hands and my waist, a man with stony face I recognized came over and cut me loose. Hugo Stiglitz. Definitely The Basterds. I covered myself and stayed silent with the others as each member went into a tent and slit Nazi throats. I shivered while thinking up an excuse why I was among deserters and traitors. Even though these men were traitors I needed to reign in my business and keep my cover from being blown all the way.

After they had cleaned their knives and handed us SS sheets to cover ourselves the questions started. The Bear Jew paced behind the Apache as he looked over all of us, eyes soft for me. The rest of the men stood in a line behind The Bear Jew, and stared us down. It was all very intimidating, especially to me; five foot four and blonde. They didn't know I was on their side, and now, I would _have_ to lie. Maybe they could tell, maybe they'd kill me. We would see.

"Alright," Aldo sang. "I'm Lt. Aldo Raine, and these are the Basterds. But you knew that." He paced past me, looking straight in my eyes. "Who here speaks English?"

Four men raised their hands. I didn't. Lie number one.

"Wicki," he called to another man who came forward and said everything Aldo had just said in German. I nodded this time. "Now I want to know everyone of your names, former rank and the reason them Nazis were taking you to the gallows. You?" He said to the first man in line. Five men were deserters, and the other two were a little too into friendly fire. Then he came to me. "Name," he said, Wicki translated.

"Annabelle Lutz."

"Why are you here Annabelle?" He said giving me that soft look again.

"I am the daughter of deserter Captain Renard Lutz. The Nazis took me from my home with my mother in Munich, hoping my father would come out of hiding to… retrieve me." Three lies. I made it sound believable enough, and Wicki translated correctly. Captain Renard Lutz was a real deserter, and he had a family, but they were already dead. Aldo gave me a hard look for the first time.

"Why did daddy desert?"

"Conflict of ideas."

"Why did he leave you and your mother unprotected, and how do you know how to take a whipping?" He wasn't buying it.

"That wasn't my first whipping, sir. We've been getting them all week." The others nodded in agreement. Not a lie. Aldo turned and looked at The Bear Jew, who I noticed was looking at me in a way that made me feel completely uncomfortable. The Apache turned back to us.

"Alright, deserters, desert! Traitors, move it! You!" He said to me. "You're coming with us. You're going into hiding ASAFP." As the other men ran away into the dark tree line I knew most of them would be recaptured, but I was given a chance and I wanted to know why. When they were gone, and the Basterds had chased them off, Aldo turned back to me. "Now, I know you're lying to us because you understand English. So, I wanna know why." That made two of us.

"If we are to discuss that I need to speak to you alone." I answered in German. Wicki translated.

"No. Donowitz has gotta be there too." He demanded. I sighed.

"Fine." Wicki translated. "Donowitz?" I asked.

"Donny!" He yelled over his shoulder to the rest of the Basterds. Donny stepped forward. He was the Bear Jew. Shhhhhit. I'd rather take another whipping than have a sit down with a sociopath like Sergeant Donny Donowitz. I narrowed my eyes at him. He did the same to me, but with his dark brown eyes, swirling fire. There was electricity that shot between us angry and hard; instantly intimidating. I pretended not to notice. Right now I had a bleeding back, I was wearing a sheet and I was under question by guerilla fighting Americans known for their lack of mercy. There was nothing I wanted more than a medic, a dress and a sandwich.

We trekked back to the Basterds' camp, or so I thought.

"Get down on your knees," said Aldo.

"What?" I responded in German.

"Stop it! Just stop, honey." Said Donny. I glared at him. "Your knees." I knelt down, and the Basterds surrounded me, guns drawn, and eyes glowing in the moon. I nervously played with the edges of the sheet, knowing that the whole back had to be red.

"Who are you with?" Asked Aldo. Wicki almost translated.

"The OSS tells me who I'm with," I said in perfect English with an American accent.

"That's a nice American accent sounds like you're from Chicago. Very nice." Aldo commented. "So whose side are you on?"

I wondered if he was trying to call my bluff. Maybe I'd try again.

"I'm from De Moines," I said simply. They looked at each other.

"What's your name?"

"Anya Onslow." I said, and they snickered. Donny and Aldo whispered to each other and looked at me again.

"What the fuck?! Tell me what's going on!" I squeaked. They laughed.

"We're fuckin' with ya," said Aldo helping me up, smiling too much for what he just did to me.

"Fuck you," I whispered.

"Okay," he sang back. I wanted to hit him, but that would wait…

**ALDO**

"So, we got her back to our safe house. She needed medical help, so Utivich was assigned to that. Wicki went to get her some clothes, and Donny was her warden. He trusted her less than I did, so I trusted him to keep a sharp eye on her…"

"Donny come here," Aldo said across the table as Utivich took care of Anya's wounds. Anya could stare right into the kitchen from where she was. She stared at the men around the table with light eyes, never letting them forget her. Donny went to Aldo, staring Anya down, and then turning attention to his Lieutenant.

"What is it?"

"She says she's OSS, and I think she's on our side, but I don't think she's American, German, British, Italian _or_ French." He said looking toward the bed. Donny scrunched his face together.

"You think she's Russian?"

"I'd bet my knife." He grumbled. "I'm also betting she speaks Russian, French, Italian, God knows what else; perfectly."

"How do you know all that?" Donny asked, shifting his large boots under the table.

"When we were in Italy," he said taking a hit from his snuff box. He was on first watch tonight. "I met with that Russian Captain and his spy. The spy spoke English, he taught me a little bit of Italian and made a joke in German. Russians are insane." He said in his own special accent.

"Fuck a duck." Donny said, actually impressed with Anya. That is, if she was OSS and Russian. Then he resisted the feeling. Anya was not to be impressive, or to be trusted, or attractive. He made himself think. She was lying on her stomach, partially covered with a bloody sheet, and Utivich got to touch her back and shoulders… move her hair… she was in his goddam room. Maybe he would go over and help for a while.

"Hey, I know you and Stiglitz trust her less than I do, so you two will be her personal guardians. Figure her out. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded, and his eyes swirled fire again. He'd find out exactly who she was.


	2. Scratch My Back

**ANYA**

I lay on my stomach in Utivich's room, as he dabbed hot cloth into the grooves left in my back. I tried really hard not to scream or even clench my teeth. 'Pain is nothing, pain is nothing, pain is nothing,' I kept saying over and over again as I watched the men at the dining table. Aldo and Donny were having some kind of private conversation. I was guessing it was about me, but that was to be expected. They didn't trust me, and the gag they pulled on me in the woods was to call my bluff. Thankfully I'm not stupid.

"Utivich, right?" I asked in perfect English.

"Yeah, and please, don't talk to me. I'm not comfortable with you, and I don't trust you."

"Sorry," I whispered. My eyes wandered back to the kitchen and Donny was giving me that look again.

"It's alright. I'm sure we'll get along some day." He said nodding. I smiled at his optimism. He was fucking adorable, and he was taking very good care of me; being very gentle with his movements and the water. Mostly the wounds just stung now. He carefully pulled some of my blonde hairs out of a wound. I closed my eyes and gasped. When I opened them again I saw boots in front of me. I looked up at Donny, and he looked at my half-exposed breasts. I shifted to cover them better, but it stung my back like crazy.

"Move," he said to Utivich. He got out of the larger man's way, and sat in the back of the room, leafing through something that sounded like a magazine.

Donny rung out the cloth and gently pressed it into the groove Utivich had pulled my hair from. I did everything I could to keep from moving. Moving even slightly was terribly painful. Donny being so close was intimidating in a lot of ways; ways Utivich hadn't been. His breath was warm on my neck and he smelled of sweat and leather. Manly. 'No, you _cannot_ think like that. He is _not_ attractive.' He put a calloused hand on my shoulder as he reached for the bowl again. Then stopped.

"Utivich, this water is getting pretty cold." Donny stated.

"I'll go boil some more."

The moment Utivich left the room, Donny was on his feet, shoving the chair under the doorknob. Shit, fuck, dammit! "Hey!" Yelled someone outside the door. Then Donny's face was right in mine. He breathed heavily, and I didn't breathe at all. I imagined this was the last thing over a hundred Nazis saw before they died, and like them, I was terrified.

"Who are you working for?" He hissed. I stared right in his eyes and said nothing. "You wanna play that way, huh?" He put his hand in the middle of my back. I held in a scream. Pain broke over me like a glass window. I squeezed my eyes shut. I wasn't willing to expose myself again, and if I tried to hit him it would just make him angrier. There was no way out of this unless someone opened the door. I opened my eyes again and looked in his brown ones, swirling fire again.

"C'mon, are you working for the Germans?" He growled. _I was, but…_

"No." I breathed.

"Then who?" I said nothing. He raked his fingernails over the grooves in my back. It felt like fire and poison at the same time. Puke pushed into my throat, I put my face in Utivich's pillow; the temptation to scream was too much, so I did, making movement outside the door frantic. He wasn't done after one either. I screamed every time he scratched me. "WHO?!" He yelled in my ear. I looked up at him, breathing heavy and uneven.

"It doesn't matter!" I hissed keeping my accent Iowan.

**ALDO**

"So, Donny, is in there fucking up her back, gettin' her infected and makin' her bleed again. If she was OSS and we killed her, shoot, we might as well kiss our asses goodbye. Wicki got back so he and I were pushing the door, but Utivich was all worried about us breakin' it. So, we try talking Donny down, and I see Stiglitz standing against the wall down the hallway…"

"Stiglitz!" Aldo called. "Get your ass over here and get that boy out!"

Stiglitz walked over and listened at the door, while everyone backed up in reverence. The man had a mysteriously terrifying manner that everyone else took very seriously. He listened to what was being said, keen on Anya's accent and on Donny's level of frustration. He pulled a cigarette out of the carton he had in his breast pocket, and started lighting it.

"Eh!" Aldo growled, pointing to the door where only hissed whispers could be heard. Stiglitz nodded his head.

"Donny, is she talking?" He asked. Aldo rolled his eyes. Everyone else held their breath.

"No," Donny growled, fuming.

"Donny, remember what I told you about working in Vienna?"

"Yeah, wait, no." Donny said over Anya's sobs and gasps of pain.

"Donny, we're waitin' out here for ya. Now c'mon out. Anya's had enough for one night, right?"

"Right," Anya strained out.

Donny kicked the chair out from under the door, and pulled it open. He burned Stiglitz with a stare as he walked by, through the kitchen and out the front door with blood covered hands.

"Anya had her face in the pillow, crying, but tryin' really hard not to move. There was blood all down her back and around her jaw where Donny grabbed her. She looked more pissed than anything. Gave me a look dirtier than mud.

"So Stiglitz took over nursing her, cause he'd had wounds like that before and since they were agitated we needed an expert on the job. Hirschberg went after Donny, and the rest stayed with me. The night was quiet, and Anya fell asleep in all of a few minutes after Stiglitz smeared iodine on her. Utivich went up to my room and I checked on her during my watch; just makin' sure she was breathin' and such. I couldn't and still can't shake the feelin' that I know her from somethin' else, or somewhere else. I mentioned the idea to my *wife*, and she suggested that I knew her in a past life. Isn't that some kind of bullshit?" He laughed.

The reviewing officer didn't respond.

"Well, it's bullshit to me."

**ANYA**

I fell asleep trying to hate Donny like I hated the Nazi's, but I couldn't, even though he scared me more than anyone else alive. I had been hurt by people before, badly. I had been burned, beaten and whipped, and I hadn't feared those men. Every time I remembered the pain Donny put me through I remembered his eyes too. That's when I realized that no one else had ever looked me in the eyes while causing me pain. Everyone else, even hardened Nazi's looked away, but Donny was a through and through sadist. The realization weighed heavy on my eyes. So, I closed them thanking God that Aldo was there to protect me, and fell asleep…

I opened my eyes that night to see Utivich's room in blue faded moonlight.I was about to adjust my pillows when I realized that someone was in the room with me, so I stayed still and shut my eyes again. I focused my senses; the smell of liquor, leather and sweat. Footsteps around my bed and then toward the door, I opened my eyes again. Donny was walking out of my room, holding a bottle of gin._ 'What was he doing here?' I shivered, thinking of all the things he could be scheming, thinking of all the things he had already done, and I wondered alone in the dark… where exactly in the house… he kept his bat._


	3. Moving Out

**ANYA**

I woke up again in the daylight. The last man on watch last night was Donny, and the watch-man had been checking on me all night. Utivich had come in my room that morning and explained everything, helping me wrap my torso in gauze and get dressed. It was a slow and painful process. When we came out the other men gave him looks, and wagged their eyebrows at him. I stood silent in my navy blue dress, drinking coffee and leaning against the counter. I didn't want to sit and risk brushing my back against the chair.

"No offense Onslow, but I'm glad to see you in some clothes," Aldo said honestly. I had felt like a lamb among wolves, and still did, but being naked had been the worst. So I understood what he meant by that. I nodded to him, but didn't say anything because I didn't want anyone to know my voice was raw from screaming. Aldo smiled and gave me those soft eyes again. It gave me a warm feeling I couldn't help, so I smiled back.

Eventually all of the guys were in the kitchen except Donny. I made more coffee as they spread butter on toast and each ate a piece of fried ham. I handed Stiglitz his cup and he touched me with icy fingers. He stared at me and I back at him. Of all the men here; I was second most scared of Stiglitz, but I didn't want him to know that. Donny already knew I was terrified of him, and that was embarrassing enough. Aldo was my best ally. He liked me a lot, and even though we had just met I felt like we knew each other from before; from something else.

Next less threatening was Utivich, who was treating me much better after Donny's impromptu interrogation, Omar and Wicki were nice enough, too, but Hirschberg was a Donny wanna be. He gave me chills. I thought back to what happened last night before Aldo got me out of there…

"_It doesn't matter!" I hissed._

"_Yes, it does! We need to know that we can trust you. That you won't murder us in our beds."_

"_It's about as much as you deserve. Don't think I haven't heard of you Donovan Donowitz!" I spat. He grabbed my jaw and made me look right at him. My blue eyes meeting his brown ones with the same electricity as before. God he hated me._

"_So, you're scared of me?" He said in a way that made my stomach drop. He brought his face closer to mine, resting his forehead on my cheek. My eyes fluttered shut, horrified by the intimacy. "Let me tell you, girly. You aren't scared yet." He growled, and I didn't know what to say. Then I didn't have to say anything because Stiglitz started talking to Donny…_

"Anya, can I get some more coffee?" Utivich asked, snapping me back into this morning.

"Yes," I replied, filling his cup again.

"Alright, someone wake up Donowitz and end this tea party," demanded Hirschberg. "One girl and we all turn into coffee sipping, do nothings." He said staring straight at me. Rude.

"Hirschberg, go wake him up yourself."

"I didn't sign up for that!" He protested. 'Please, don't go get him,' I thought. The last thing I wanted to see today was Donny.

"Yeah, ya did. Go." Commanded Aldo. Hirschberg growled all the way upstairs, and made a ruckus waking Donny. After good amounts of yelling Hirschberg stomped downstairs and rejoined us. We waited in the kitchen for Donny to get dressed, and I didn't want to appear nervous, so I calmly mixed sugar into my coffee. The next set of feet on the stairs were undeniably Donny's. My heart pounded with every step. I just stared into my coffee cup like a bad puppy.

"Morning," he said, standing next to me at the counter, throwing water on his face from the sink. He reached for the towel next to me, and I flinched. Everyone saw. Donny, Hirschberg and Stiglitz all laughed. I breathed in pieces; scared to death. Utivich had the same look on his face that I did.

**UTIVICH**

"There was nothing funny about the way that Donny was treating Anya, even if she was a Nazi. She was small, nice and smart too. I knew, in my own way, that she wouldn't kill us. She didn't want to. She liked us. If she was a spy sent to destroy The Basterds; she would have killed Donny first and then Aldo. And she had no plan to kill Aldo. My only question was why she was still with us? All she did was stay in the safe house bored and healing. I brought her a book in French and she read it in a day. She had absolutely nothing to do, and the original plan was to find her a place to stay. I started to think that place was with us…

"Alright, today is moving day," Aldo announced to the kitchen that morning. It had been two weeks since Anya got there and she had been avoiding Donny the whole time, but every once in a while they had to sit next to each other at dinner or he walked in when she was cleaning his room. As she walked away holding the feather duster he held out his hand and touched her hair. She stopped completely still. Donny laughed at her. Later that week he walked in on her bath. Anya just covered herself, and tucked her head down. He shaved with her just sitting in the bath, smirking and looking through the mirror at her. Was she a pacifist now?

He liked having her so terrified of him; it was like a game. 'The thing about games, though…' he thought, 'they have an end.' He stared at her across the kitchen table, thinking of how to end the game as Aldo told everyone the plan to put Anya in a safe house nearby.

**ALDO **

"Now, we were sending her to a safe house about a half-mile away, and in Paris that's far enough away to keep suspicion down. She put her dress and pajamas in a bag, and we walked into town with my arm around her." He laughed. "That was my idea, by the way. I got her there and left her with Mrs. Mills and the others. Said goodbye…

"Bye, Aldo." She said sweetly.

"Anya, Anya, Anya," he cooed, "this ain't goodbye, you know that. Hell, I don't even know if this was hello." He narrowed his eyes like he had before in that circle in the woods. "Seriously, I've met Russian spies before, but you are a piece of art."

She stopped breathing, a tell-tale sign he was onto something. "Aldo…"

"You don't…" He rolled his eyes at himself. "You don't have to explain yourself, alright? I talked to OSS on the radio the other day. They told me everything, and I didn't tell my men." He said really low so Mrs. Mills couldn't hear.

**ANYA**

"Thank you, so much," I sighed, hugging Aldo again. We looked like two real Parisian's in our street clothes saying goodbye in a doorway.

"Don't thank me yet." He laughed. "You've been through a lot, and you've switched sides a couple times, so I'll be sending people over to check on you." Shit. C'mon…

I nodded. "So, goodbye for now." I said, remaining American for him. As he left I watched him go, hoping he came to see me and not Donny, but I knew it would be Donny. Donny didn't trust me, Donny didn't like me and Donny hated that I was smart. He knew I was a liar, and I knew he was a sociopath. He didn't trust me and that was the exact reason Aldo would send him. Dislike and discomfort would keep me on my toes and he knew it. 'Aldo, Aldo, Aldo.'


	4. Sweet but Inplausible Dreams

**DONNY**

The Russian girl had been in some safe house in Paris for a few days and the game wasn't over. It was still _so_ open that it bothered me and wouldn't let me sleep. I hoped she couldn't sleep either, hoped she was awake thinking of me and I knew she was. I smiled; these days my ego was really out of control. Hirschberg started mumbling in his sleep. We shared a room.

"Hey! Hirsch, shut up!" I yelled and shoved his cot with my foot.

"Wha? God, Donny. What was that for?!"

"You were talkin' in your sleep again. What were you dreamin' about this time?" He said in his Brooklyn accent. Hirschberg sighed.

"Anya Onslow." He smiled like an idiot. Hirschberg was always dreaming about girls, but he had never dreamed about Anya. And the thought of he and Anya together stabbed at something in my brain. I didn't like it. She was my game, not his. More than a game. She was kind of perfect. She was short and thin, but that was probably from being a prisoner. She would look better with just a bit more meat on her, and she would round out. As it was she had hips, and small round breasts, which I had snuck looks at when she was tied to that post in Nazi camp.

Aldo asked me to check on her tomorrow and I planned to, but I didn't know what I would say or do. It was all spontaneous when I took grabs at her and said sick things to her. I started planning as Hirschberg told me his dream in detail. Fuck, he was weird. Maybe I would touch her hair again, that scared her last time; maybe I could rip her dress, or throw her around a bit. Maybe I'd do all of that. Eventually I fell asleep, and I continued where Hirschberg left off…

_Anya sits in a dim lit room, wearing a yellow dress, speaking Russian into a radio. She says goodnight and turns the radio off. She doesn't know I'm there because one of her housemates let me in. Her blonde hair falls frosty over the yellow dress. I walk up behind her, taking her hair in my hands._

"_Bella," she says, reaching for my hands. She realizes I'm not Bella when she touches my hands. She freezes, stops breathing. She knows it's me. "Donny," she says barely above a whisper. I sink my fingers in her hair and wrap my hands around her head. She doesn't know what to do, and I haven't seen her eyes yet. I loved seeing her terrified ice blue eyes; it was like looking in the eyes of the Axis. I stepped to the side of the chair and sat on the desk, releasing her. She looked up at me, but this time with brave eyes. That pissed me off._

_I grab her jaw, and make her stare at me. Just a bit of fear creeps in. It's not enough. I run my thumb over her lips. That really gets her going. I'm much taller than her sitting on the desk and Anya in the chair. What if I just… lean over…? I hold her jaw tighter as I move in closer. Her breath is shaking. She's so terrified it's stirring up my blood, making my heart beat faster. I brush her lips with mine. She didn't breathe, just blink. I pull back and look at her. There's something other than terror in her eyes, and I can't place it. I let go of her jaw to pull her out of the chair._

_I pull her straight into my arms and crush her to my body. Her soft breasts press against my chest, and I wrap my arms around her small ribcage. I press my lips to her forehead and she looks up at me. Lust in her eyes. That was the look: lust. I bring my hands up to either side of her face, and she starts breathing oddly. She's anticipating the next kiss. I suddenly can't wait to kiss her again. I press my lips against hers and she presses back._

"_Anya," I whisper as she pushes me backwards to the loveseat against the wall. I don't like that she's in control, but she's so sexy. She sits over my lap and leans to my face. Her hair falls over her shoulder and I tangle a tanned hand in it. She smells like expensive perfume, something floral, clean and powdery. Anya kisses me this time, putting her hands on my shoulders as I put my free hand on her breast. She moans into my mouth and I feel like I'm dying, going to heaven._

_I push her skirt back, revealing her pale thighs and her lack of under garments. Anya palms me through my pants and I groan, almost against my will. I unbutton the top of her dress eventually revealing her breasts to me; her rosy nipples beading under my hands. I smile at her. Her eyes glow in the dim light, and her hair is lit like a golden halo. She kisses my neck as she undoes my belt…_

_She's warm and tight, and I try to think of anything else but how good she feels except I can't. She settles on me and leans towards me again, nipping my ear._

"_I love you." She whispers in a Russian accent._

"_What?"_

Aldo woke me to daylight. I sat up straight, and tried to look normal. But I was breathing heavy, and had an issue under my sheets.

"You gotta see Anya today. I don't care when, but today. Get it done. The rest of us are going into town for more food." I nodded and threw more covers over myself. "Yeah, we're going now. Take care, Donowitz." He said closing the door on the way out.

"Ohhhhh, God." I said falling back onto my cot. "I gotta see her. Ugggggh."

**ANYA**

It was getting late, so I assumed that Aldo wasn't sending Donny today, and I was off to my night on the town. I locked the door to the safe house as I left to go to the cinema down the street. There was a German film playing tonight, and there would be French subtitles I wouldn't need. I practiced my French when I was alone, and Madame Mills would tell me how accurate my accent was. She would clap for me and play a chord on the piano. She was so cute. The piano bench was the only seat in the house she liked, which was nice because I knew where to find her in the huge two-level boarding house. She was my only friend there.

I walked down the street in my new yellow dress, hoping I could get to the cinema without being grabbed by a Nazi on the prowl. I lit a cigarette and put my lighter back in my little bag with my hand gun. If a Nazi did try to grab me he'd get more than he bargained for. Halfway to the cinema I ran into something much worse than a Nazi: Donny.

"Where are we going?" He whispered in English.

"_Speak French, please. It is much less suspicious._" I hissed.

"What?" He said with that atrocious accent, stopping me on the sidewalk. I rolled my eyes at him. He was so stupid! Here we were in the open cobblestone streets of Paris, swarming with Nazi and he was speaking English. Did he even know French?

"Are you joking?" I asked in English again. He grabbed my arm, hard, and stared me in the eyes.

"Hey what do you want me to tell the Lieutenant? That you're insubordinate?"

"Sergeant, please, you're hurting me." I was testing him. What would he say to that? I gave him soft, terrified eyes, pouty lips and light breaths. I wanted to know if that would turn him on or piss him off. 'C'mon Donny what have you got to say?'

He didn't say anything, just twisted the skin on my arm, burning it. I gasped. "Does that hurt, too?"

"Sadist." I spat. He blinked and was taken aback. I couldn't unsay it, even if I wanted to. He let me go slowly; intensely studying me with his eyes. He stared like he'd never seen me before, or like he'd seen me naked. I tucked my head into my shoulders and held my bag to my chest. He still scared me more than anyone I'd ever known.

"Just go." He said. I started walking away, but looked back. "Go!" I walked faster and didn't look back this time. Then he called after me, laughing, "by the way, I like your dress."


	5. What Keeps me Up at Night

**ALDO**

"Donny wasn't there when we got back. So, I phoned Mrs. Mills. She said that Donny'd been by, that he and Anya had a spat in the street, and he was speaking American English to her the whole damn time. Frankly, I was not pleased; then Mills asked me something funny. 'What does 'sadist' mean?' I, of course, laughed and told her I didn't know then asked her why. She said that Anya called Donny a sadist and he let her alone. Now, all of us knew Donny was a sadist, and we knew he'd been using Anya since that first night. She got a lot of us hot, but Donny got hot by terrifying her.

"Yeah, it was sick, and yeah, I let it go on, but honestly I never _really_ had control over Donny. I imagine if I had ever pulled rank, nothing would have happened. He would have done what he wanted to do. Donny saw us as equals, and that was that… I can say that now since we're out of the trenches… where was I? … Right…

Aldo didn't send Donny out again for a whole week, and even then sent Utivich with him. A few more weeks passed; sleepless nights for both Anya and Donny. She couldn't shake him. Something in the way he took charge and told her off, grabbed her and didn't let go until damage was done, just itched at the back of her brain. There was something her mother had said about powerful men. About Anya's father. 'What was it?' She thought in the crisp dark. Winter was coming on fast. Mother had said, "Power seduces men, and powerful men seduce women without hardly trying." It was wise because it was true.

Donny rolled onto his back, stretching out. His feet hung off the cot. He sighed looking up at the rafters, thinking 'What Anya said was true.' Donny never put a name on it before he got to Europe, but he'd been like that since the beginning. And the war made it worse, beating people to death, torturing people, it was ruining him. When he saw Anya's wrists tied up to a post, naked and bleeding he did everything he could to keep it together. He'd always thought hurting girls was hot, but he never acted on it before. Now that he was killing people, scalping people and mutilating people every day the thoughts were hard to avoid. It was like what his mother said about reefer, "Never smoke any, and you won't know what you're missing." And Donny never got high in his life.

Mother's warnings aside, Donny and Anya were screwed. Despite her fear of Donny, Anya never hated him. Despite his hatred for Anya, Donny still wanted her. 'Next time,' they both thought, 'next time we meet, things will be different.'


	6. Shamming It Up

**ANYA**

"_That_ _group of men living on the East side of the city. Private Muller thinks they are Americans._" I overheard a Nazi Sergeant say to another in the market as I picked out tomatoes. I tried not to react, but I tweaked my head just enough to catch their attention. The tall one who had spoken came over to me and smiled casually, picking up a tomato and handing it to me. I smiled back. Why did I have to be so fucking small?

"Hello, what is your name?" He asked in French.

"They call me Annabelle," I replied. He hesitated probably practicing more French in his head.

"Do you know about any Americans living in the city?" He slid the tomato into my basket, and sidled up next to me. He looked into my blue eyes, not even giving me a chance to lie. My breath caught in my throat. You'd think I'd be better at this by now. His friend stared at me over his shoulder.

"_No. I was in Germany until a week ago._" I answered in German. His pure blue eyes lit up and he smiled wide. I adjusted my worn coat around me, feeling destitute. I needed some money.

"_Where in Germany?_"

"_Hamburg mostly, but summers on North Frisian Island._" I bragged.

"_Ah, wealthy parents_," he said uncertainly, noting my coat.

"_No, wealthy Uncle, and he died in debt_." Playing the sympathy card was usually my trump card. I was good at pathetic. His friend had turned attention to other things now, which signaled I was no longer a threat. Now I could be curious, "you _say there are Americans in Paris. Who said that?_"

"_Just some Private has a hunch._"

"_Should I be worried?_" I asked twirling my blonde hair.

"_No, no, darling. Nothing to worry about, and even if there were, big, strong men like me are around to protect you._" I smiled and laughed, but inside I was screaming.

**ALDO**

"That was her first real show of loyalty, when she told us about the Nazi Private on our tails…

"Fuck!" Aldo yelled, kicking a chair across the tiled floor. Anya jumped out of fear, sitting on the counter holding coffee. No one in the room spoke. Not everyone heard, but whatever Anya told Aldo in this cracked-plaster kitchen was of cosmic importance. Aldo had patience and didn't throw tantrums over little things. Donny looked to Anya for more information, but she was waiting for Aldo to calm down. Aldo turned to face the window, fuming. Anya snuck a peek at Donny, who was looking at her. They locked eyes for a moment. This was bad news, and they _all_ had to stick together.

"What's going on?" Asked Hirschberg, twisting his face into a question.

"A Nazi Private is telling his superiors that there is a suspicious group of men living on the east side of Paris." Anya repeated, but this time to everyone. The dark kitchen got quiet. There was a new moon so outside of the house was completely black, opaque.

"_Are we sure you're not telling them?_" Wicki asked in German. She turned to him scowling. She expected this from Donny, but not Wicki.

"_Fuck off; I have never double-talked in my life._" Anya said with clenched teeth.

"_Not even to Germans._" He stated.

"_Eat shit_," Donny looked at her in surprise. He had never seen her talk back to anyone. He wasn't sure if he liked that.

"Eh! Quit it!" Aldo yelled still facing the window. Everyone's eyes went straight to him. Donny felt a rumbling in the pit of his stomach. It was the feeling he got when he was getting dressed in the Nazi uniform. Anticipation of something he wouldn't like. "We gotta move, or split up. It would be safest to do both. Donny, Wicki, Hirschberg, Utivich you're group one. Everyone else is with me. Anya, can you keep on playing nice with your soldier?"

Anya and Donny looked at Aldo the same way. Was he serious? She was trained in languages, but she didn't have any military training. She was sent into Germany without much thought, and she failed her mission because she got found out. She was taken to a prison camp outside of Munich where they tortured her until she gave away English secrets. When the English found out she was shipped to one of their prisons for being a traitor. Later that year when the Nazis broke their people out she pretended to be a daughter of a German Major. Then she was found out again, leading her to where the Basterds found her. Her time in Paris was the first time in three years she was out of prison. Aldo let the details slip to Donny. Maybe he would think of her as a flesh and blood girl with feelings rather than a whipping post. It kind of worked.

So, all in all she had been lucky, but the Nazis in Paris were short tempered and had a lot of friends. Donny was thinking of what she would have to do to keep passing herself as German; the things she would have to say, have to do.

"Yes, I can keep him talking." She said sweetly, but Stiglitz saw determination in her eyes. It was something he did a lot. Spoke softly, carried a big knife.

"Good, girl." Aldo cooed. She liked that.

**ANYA**

This time I wouldn't fuck up. I had things going for me this time that I didn't have in Germany. I knew actual Germans, I had a support system, I had a back story and experience. I spotted the soldier in the window of a store. He was alone. 'I will not fuck this up,' I thought as the bell over the door of the shop rang, and he spotted me with his ocean eyes. He lit up again like he had yesterday.

"_I realized the other day that I didn't get your name_." I said sweet as strudel.

"_Ah, how rude of me_," he said offering his hand. "_I am Alvin von Slyke_."

"_Hello, Alvin. Pleased to meet you_," I lied, but he bought it. He wanted me to like him so desperately. He was probably lonely in a city full of French women who resented the Nazis. Maybe I even reminded him of a girl back home. Only God knew, but it was working for me.

"_So, Annabelle, where do you live in Paris_?" He asked leaning against the counter of the dried goods store we were in. I noticed his broad shoulder bunch under his uniform. That would be one fuck of a right hook. Alvin didn't need a gun to kill me. Shhhhhhit.

"_I_ _live in Madame Mills' halfway house. It sounds bad, but it is really nice. We have a piano_."

"_Ah! A piano! I haven't played in months!_" He said straightening up and laughing.

"_Would you like to play for me?_" I asked, smiling back. I noticed his teeth this time he smiled. They looked sharp. He held out his elbow for me to hitch my wrist on.

"_Lead the way_."

**DONNY**

When I got to the halfway house the Nazi was there, playing piano for her. Gay. So I snuck around to the back door and sat in the parlor, listening to them. They were speaking German but their tone was so sugary it was gross. I really hoped she _was_ acting because if she wasn't… I didn't even know what I'd do. After about an hour of sweet talk and piano music I was falling asleep. Then I realized there was no noise.

Confused, I peeked my head out of the parlor to see what was happening. The Nazi was kissing Anya. Suddenly I was filled with rage. She was a traitor to me, to all of us. Then I saw her eyes wide open with surprise. She caught a glimpse of me. It looked like she was screaming. She needed help. Lots of help. When she pulled away a bit he grabbed her tighter. I wanted to punch my fist down his throat and rip out his stomach. Wait, why did I want that? Anya was just a game…

I went back in the parlor and waited for it all to be over. This was bullshit. She knew I was here. She should have finished her business. Then the door opened and goodbyes were exchanged. Anya hurried straight to the parlor.

"Come with me," she said softly, turning and heading for the stairs. I followed her to a room with only a bed and chest of drawers. There was no rug, the curtains were just rags and the bed didn't have extra blankets. It was freezing in there.

"Donny," she said shyly, closing the door. "I need your help with something." Her whole body was shaking. Why? Was she still terrified of me? Then I realized her whole face, neck and chest were flushed and her eyes sparkled with tears. She _really_ didn't like what just happened. She hated it so much she was turning to me.

"What do you need?" I asked quietly.

"I… that was… my first." She said between breaths. "I need you to teach me… how to kiss."


	7. Maybe, I kinda, Kissed a Girl

**ANYA**

I had no idea what his reaction would be. He just kind of stood there for a moment, staring at me.

**DONNY**

Why wasn't she asking Aldo or Utivich? If she was looking for a replacement first kiss, she shouldn't have been looking for me. I mean, I couldn't say I didn't want to. By then I knew exactly what I wanted to do to her in what order. Maybe I was scared it wouldn't stop at kissing. Plus, I was impressed that it was her first kiss. She was so innocent…

**ANYA**

I was about to say something, but he stepped to me. My fear of him was back instantly. Alvin may have been taller, but Donny was so obviously muscled. If Donny used only half the pressure in his hand he could suffocate me. Still I was more terrified of Alvin. I didn't know Alvin's limit, but I'd already been there with Donny the first night I knew him. I had scars to prove it…

**DONNY**

'She's right there' I thought, but I couldn't do it. Her innocence was something I just couldn't believe. They said female prisoners of war were often… violated, but she was still pure. Purity was so fucking hot; to know I was the first one to touch them. A lot of the girls I fooled around with in Boston had few, if any, partners. I liked having them surprised, or scared; keep them guessing. It was fun to watch women squirm. And Anya would be fantastic…

**ANYA**

Donny sunk his fingers into my hair. My golden strands fell over his tan hand so beautifully. I was scared, but ready…

**DONNY**

I wasn't sure, even as I was leaning toward her if I was really going to do it. It was a slippery slope for me because a girl crying and saying 'no' appealed to me in a way it shouldn't…

**ANYA**

'Please, Donny…' I thought.

**DONNY**

'Fuck it…' I determined.

**ANYA**

"Now, close your eyes, part your lips a little bit," he said, running his thumb over my mouth like he'd done it before. "If you feel like making a noise, it's natural… let it happen." He whispered. He was so close. The smell of his leather jacket and dark cologne surrounded me. I looked into his deep brown, brooding eyes as he told me all of this. "Got it?"

I nodded slowly, closing my eyes, remembering everything he said until his lips were touching mine. Then I forgot everything. It was like getting electrocuted. My back went rigid and my breath was shallow. I was still frightened, but this wasn't like kissing Alvin. This was warm and sweet. Donny's lips were soft. Stray, black hairs of his fell onto my forehead. He was all I could see, hear, feel and smell, and the feelings didn't end at my lips. His mouth moved against mine, clinging, tasting. I pulled away scared, but he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Touch me back," he said between kisses. I put my arms around his neck because that felt right and he held me even tighter, hand splaying across my upper back.

"Ah!" I gasped. My scars still hurt.

**DONNY **

I didn't know what I did but I wanted to do it again. I had to consciously stop myself from hurting Anya. Taking my hand off her back, I tried to get it together. If I didn't she would be screaming, crying, I'd be holding her down, taking her virginity… God, she was a virgin, shivering in my hands, and not from being cold. She was hurt, terrified. I wanted to hurt her more. There was something terribly wrong with that. Wrong with me.

"I have to go," I said, breaking our embrace. "You'll be fine. You're smart. Just fuckin' fake it." I said, nearly running out of the house. She chased me, begging me to help her.

"Donny, I need you," she said from the top of the stairs when I got to the bottom. I looked back for just one second. She was crying. I couldn't stay here. I started toward the door again. "I'm too embarrassed to ask anyone else. I only asked you because you already hate me. Please, Donny."

"I don't hate you," I said with my back to her, "and that's the problem."

I didn't know where to go once I left. I was too shook up to go back to my shared apartment, or do anything else for that matter. I was falling a-fucking-part. I kissed Anya. I kissed her, hurt her and ran out. 'Fucking idiot! You're a fucking idiot Donowitz. She was just starting to trust you, and you fucked it all up' I thought stomping the streets of Paris. Then I spotted that damn Nazi in a café talking to another girl, flirting and oozing shit all over her. The same shit he was choking Anya with. I reached for the handle of my knife. Anger raw in my stomach and fresh on my hands. Then remembered myself. What was I doing?! I had to talk to someone. So I turned around and started walking to Group 2's flat to see Aldo.

**ANYA**

I fell to my knees at the top of the stairs. Things were moving so fast my eyes were blurry. I tried to convince myself that I wouldn't fail, but that was when I had Donny's support. Now he was gone, and I didn't even know what I had done. 'What have I done?' I thought as I cried, gripping the stair railing. There was no way I could get through having a relationship with Alvin if I didn't know the basic-est basics of the basics. I was going to fail again. I was going to get Aldo, Utivich, Stiglitz, Omar, Wicki… and Donny hanged, tortured, scalped.

Just as I was about to pick myself up one of my housemates, Bella, came through the door. She was a high class prostitute that got paid hundreds for her services, but she was in debt to a loan shark so every cent she made went to him.

"_Annabelle, what is wrong?_" She asked sweetly. I wiped my eyes and smiled.

"_I have a boyfriend and I don't know how to do the things he wants to do. Will you help me?_" I knew it was creepy to ask, but I had to try. She laughed.

"_Of course!_" She squeaked.

"_Really? I cannot thank you enough!_" I said, throwing my arms around her as she reached me at the top of the stairs. After a few lessons with wrist kissing and carrots… I was doing 'perfectly.' And the plan was back on. 'I will not fuck this one up, or will I? … Gross.'

**ALDO**

"You did _WHAT?!_" He exploded.

"She asked me, for the sake… of the mission… to- to- help her. Goddam it Lieutenant I didn't know what to do!!"

"So, I didn't see that one coming. I knew he was hot for her, but she was terrified of him. He got in her head on a daily basis. Then I thought, maybe, just maybe, she was the opposite way. Maybe she liked that stuff. Maybe they were like a lock and key. None of it made sense to me at the time, but you're into what you're into, you know?" He winked at the interviewer. The man jumped, and adjusted his glasses. Aldo laughed. "Just kiddin' I don't swing your way, friend." He took a cigarette carton out of his pocket, he was off snuff now, but it was two weeks of hell to get it out of his system. "Now, it was just a matter of time before they got together or killed each other. Second one being more likely…


	8. Major Problem

**I know it's a little late for this but I don't own any of the characters except Anya, Alvin and Major Duerr…**

**STIGLITZ**

Donny must have fallen on his head… hard. Anya was the enemy, and Aldo was setting her up to betray us. Aldo didn't know he was doing it, but he was. I heard she wasn't trained in military tactics, but I knew that. She was a terrible liar; smart people are the worst liars. Despite all of that I still respected her for her endurance. I knew how hard it was to take a whipping, live on what the Nazi's gave you to eat, sleep on cobblestone floor, and keep warm in a hard jail cell during German winter. But how? How could Donny be so stupid?

I looked at his pitiful slouched form, sitting on the floor as Aldo stood over him. I lay down on the couch as they yelled back and forth at each other. I wondered sometimes why Aldo didn't just pull rank and shut Donny up. The Basterds were disorganized and messy when we didn't have direct orders. We were all fuck ups, even Aldo. Before the war Aldo made his money bootlegging. Not exactly a respectable career. Donny worked for his parents in their grocery store in Boston. More than half of us were damn close to thirty. There was nothing back home for any of us. No one was married and few had girlfriends. I had a girl. I met her after enlisted then she found out; stopped looking me in the eyes. It pissed me off. I didn't understand her, or any other woman.

They were interesting to be sure, but irrational. Kind of how Donny was acting lately.

**ANYA**

I sat back on the head board as Alvin climbed over me; heart beating out of my chest. Donny left, I got lessons from Bella and then Alvin appeared at my door. Things were happening too quickly in succession. I couldn't fake it tonight, but I'd tease him enough to come back.

We made out a little and I let him sneak a peek down my blouse. Then I claimed to be tired, and he rolled off me. I learned earlier that he didn't want to force me, but he was persistent. He wasn't going to leave me alone until I slept with him. It also turned out that he was very gentle. He could touch my back without hurting it, unlike Donny who gripped me so hard, desperate. I hadn't had a chance to think about Donny's kiss until Alvin was sitting quietly next to me.

"So, how did you end up in France?" He asked in German.

"Oh, I heard that things were cheaper here, and… well, it's silly." I giggled.

"What?" He prodded smiling.

"I heard the men stationed in Paris didn't have much to do. And I always had a fantasy of being with a soldier." I said blushing because it was true. I had always loved men in uniform, but not Nazis. Russians, Brits, Americans, all of them had such lovely, well-fitted uniforms. He laughed.

"Well, have at me," he said, leaning over for another kiss.

"What are _you_ doing in France?" I asked, trying to get information out of him.

"I'm stationed here to keep the peace." He said off-handedly.

"Like taking care of Americans hiding in Paris?"

"Yes, like that, but that turned out to be a rumor. You're safe in the city." He put his hand on mine. Sweet, but a lie.

"Well then, it must be boring to be stationed in Paris. You have no chance to show how brave you are." I said poking at his sense of pride.

"It has its trade-offs." He said hovering over my face again. He wasn't talking tonight.

"I'm tired, and I have work to do tomorrow morning. I have to earn my keep somehow." I smiled, hoping he would understand to back off. He did after a few kisses. Then said goodnight and was on his way. What was I going to tell Aldo? Nothing. I had nothing to tell him. Then I realized my other option.

My heart pounded as I followed him down the street. I had to be crazy. My only disguise were slippers and a black coat I found in the closet, which turned out to be a man's coat. I was lucky he wasn't more cautious, or I would be screwed. There were very few places to hide while walking down the street. Eventually he walked into a house on the edge of town, which had Nazi Jeeps outside. So… obvious. Why did Aldo need me for this?

**ALDO**

"The reason I wanted her out there stalking Nazis was because I wanted to know who was leading them. A particularly big fish was in town. His name was Major Duerr. But you know that. He's why I'm here talking about Anya." He smirked into his coffee cup as he took a sip. "I had a feelin' if people were spreading rumors that the Basterds were also in town he'd be on our tail right quick, and we didn't want all of France knowin' exactly where we were. If Von Slyke was staying with Duerr then he would be our in for gettin' him."

**ANYA**

That's when I saw a Major step out onto the porch smoking an ivory pipe. My eyes opened wide as I realized who he was. That was the Major Duerr he was a big man in Paris because he and his unit had killed over a thousand men in the town of Meoux. His nickname was Meoux Murderer… Ohhhhhh, shit. That's what Aldo wanted. He wanted to kill the Meoux Murderer, and I was going to help him.


	9. My Reasons

**Don't own characters. Worship them. Please review, please! ^_^**

**DONNY**

"I should be allowed to see her by myself." I growled at Utivich who was walking next to me.

"Yes, well, no one can trust you. So you _should not_ be allowed to see her by yourself." He said in that smart aleck voice. I wanted to punch him so hard. I glared at him and he got the message. We walked silently the rest of the time.

We walked by cafés, taverns, a bakery, but it didn't feel like a city. The Nazis had ruined what could have been a good time in Paris. 'Then again,' I thought, 'I'm still having fun.' As I turned back to the street from a window display I saw that Lt. von Slyke was headed our way. I cast my eyes down to the street, as did Utivich. It felt like we were passing in slow motion and I found that my urge to kill him last night was still there. At the last second I couldn't resist looking in his face. I shot daggers at him trying to push the hate in my body to him, but he didn't look at me. He looked cocky as hell. Ohhhhh, I wanted to kill him, but I had shit to do.

When we got to the house the door was open, but it was quiet. I stood at the stairs trying to listen up as Utivich searched the first floor.

**ANYA**

There were people in the house, but I couldn't care.

**DONNY**

No one was on the first floor, so I called upstairs, "Anya!"

Maybe she wasn't answering because it was me. I left on… _strange_ terms yesterday. Utivich stood with me as we listened. Nothing. Utivich called for her too. Again there was nothing. We didn't want to go upstairs only to find Nazis waiting for us, but if something was wrong we needed to find her. Utivich, who knew French, creeped upstairs as I listened.

There was noise. What kind of noise? … Water and… someone throwing up. "Anya!" I yelled following Utivich up the stairs at twice the speed, passing him in the hallway. Without knocking I opened her door. Utivich grabbed my arm to stop me, but let me go when he saw Anya on the floor. She was hunched over a pail silently crying, her golden hair was a mess and her eyes were red.

**ANYA**

No matter how much I scrubbed the shame wouldn't go away.

"Get Bella!" I gasped at Utivich and Donny. I didn't want them to see me like this.

"Where?" Utivich breathed. I pointed to the next room, and he was off. I forgot to warn him she was with a client but my head was spinning. I couldn't do this. Donny crouched in front of me, lifting my chin so I would look at him. I pulled away.

"Can you wait outside, please?" I whispered, looking in his deep, dark eyes. He just nodded and walked out.

**DONNY**

'This isn't a game anymore.' I thought standing against the hallway wall. The wallpaper under my hands was the only thing I wanted to accept as real. Bella walked by, leaving a wide-eyed Utivich with me as the door closed.

"I have never seen _anything_ remotely… like that. I hope that man is alright." I guessed Bella had been with a client, and Utivich walked in on them.

Bella's guest left after a few minutes, but minutes turned into an hour. We sat on the floor outside of Anya's room waiting for anything. It seemed like seconds were minutes. With every tick of the clock I had a hundred thoughts of what that damned Nazi did to her. When we met up with his unit he was ALL MINE. I would destroy him for ruining her. She was too good to do this. Yeah, she was a fuck up, but we all were. We couldn't execute a mission without screwing up, changing the plan in the middle or dropping the thing all together. Honestly, Aldo sent a girl on a woman's mission. Then I realized I didn't know how old she was, who her parents were, if they were alive or if she was someone's little sister. I have a little sister; Jessica. She never really needed me or our parents. She was free like I was. Why was it so surprising?

Then the door opened, and Bella walked out.

"She wants Donny." I got up and straightened my clothes. Utivich got up too. "Not you. Just him." She said in a sweet French accent. I knew she had plans to keep him busy. Anya needed some time alone with me. I both dreaded and anticipated this. I walked into her room ready to either get shot or…

**ANYA**

Alvin… fucking, Alvin. He was getting too pushy, and I was too weak. He ruined every fantasy of intimacy I ever had by nearly forcing me to give him a blow job. The only thing he didn't do was hit me; he did hold my head down. During that, I decided to get it all out of the way. Do it all and never look back. So, I needed Donny. I didn't know anything about him except that in some twisted way he wanted me, and after that kiss I trusted him. When he left, and Alvin left, and I was left in my bed with just my thoughts I realized what happened.

My painful reaction to his touch turned him on too much, so he left. He didn't hurt me more, didn't force me into anything, just left. That was self-control, and I could trust him. That and…

God, I couldn't believe I was saying this, I thought he was terribly, terribly attractive. No matter what he did to frighten me it was intimidating, intimate and confident. I had never been closer to a man than Donny that first night. I had been considering him my first kiss. There was no way I was going to let Alvin the Arrogant be my first, even though most women would find him attractive I didn't. He was stupid and demanding. He touched me like I was a toy. Donny touched me like I was a girl; living, breathing, hot blood in my veins.

He walked in and gently shut the door. I looked at him doe-eyed, mouth open, kneeling on the bed in a white cotton dress. I didn't know if when I saw him I'd want him like I used to, but I did.

**DONNY**

She was staring at me from the bed. She changed her clothes, combed her hair and put on perfume. Yeah, _that_ was what she wanted. I stood there looking at her for at least five minutes. This wasn't something I wanted to pass by, but she was doing this for the wrong reasons. "Anya, I… "

"No, do not say anything. I have my reasons."

"I have mine." It was the second sign of weakness she'd ever seen from me.

**ANYA**

Then I pulled a dirty, dirty trick.


	10. In Your Eyes

_**Sorry this one was late. If you review I will love you forever. And ever. Don't own the characters.**_

_**WARNING: This chapter is rated M for a reason.**_

**UTIVICH**

"Bella took me to a room downstairs, and we talked for hours. Being from different countries we had a lot in common. We both have six older sisters, we like cats… stuff like that. Then we… well, Bella was a prostitute, right?" He laughed and the interviewer gave him a blank stare. "Are you going to make me say it, sir?" He asked wide eyed…

**ANYA**

"Not man enough, Donowitz?" I asked, letting my Russian accent slide over it like liquid sugar. He turned angry eyes on me and I knew I was winning. 'That's right,' I thought, 'fall for it.'

"What did you say?" His eyes were on fire again like they were that night he tortured me.

"You know what I said." I hissed. For a moment it was a standoff. Then I softened my eyes again and slid of the white cotton straps down my shoulder. He pulled his coat off and threw it at my dresser, knocking over some of my things. Took of his shoes and slammed them to the floor. My heart was beating like a hammer and he was still on the other side of the room.

I scooted closer to the edge of the bed, praying he wouldn't change his mind. Sometimes I could tell exactly what he was thinking and other times he was impossible to read. He walked barefoot across my floor to close the curtains. 'Damn, it's cold in here.' I thought, shaking. Maybe that wasn't from being cold. His eyes swallowed my image when he turned back to me. I held in a violent shiver.

He walked to the bed, taller than me by feet instead of inches. He put his large calloused hands on my shoulders. Donny's touch felt like fire.

**DONNY**

Her thin shoulders were shaking under my hands. Anya never seemed so small. I leaned down and kissed her neck. She smelled exactly how she did in my dream like flowers and skin. I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her soft body to mine, lifting her off the bed. She pressed her face into my neck like she was memorizing my smell. I ran my hands down her back as she shivered, but didn't move from my grip.

Her soft, full lips pressed into my neck as her arms snaked around my shoulders. I would have to be really careful with her.

"Take off my shirt. Go on. Do it." Anya looked up at me scared, but complied. Her feminine hands started working the buttons out of their holes. The warmth of her breath was gone from my shoulder; I missed it. Despite all the shaking she unbuttoned me pretty fast, and untucked my waist. I kissed her blonde temple as I pulled the shirt off. She was shaking really hard now. I couldn't blame Anya for being scared, but she wanted this. Wanted me.

**ANYA**

I was visibly shaking and he noticed. So, I jumped up on my tiptoes and kissed him, kind of hard. I put my hands on his shoulders and he kissed me back. When we started it felt planned, and in ways it was, but now he was kissing me back in a totally unplanned way. Our lips clung hard and his teeth were bruising me. Big, calloused hands tangled in my hair. His breath was hot on my face and a moan escaped my throat as his tongue ran over my teeth. At that his hips bucked forward. He reached down for his belt.

"No," I barely got out. "Let me." I said, directing him to sit on the bed. "I'm innocent enough, but I know a few tricks." He looked down at me curiously as I knelt between his knees. Donny rested his weight on his arms, giving me the reigns for the second time. This was good.

I put my hands on his thighs and leaned over his lap. That first night Bella gave me the basics, but she'd shown me a few things since then. I took the belt between my teeth and opened it. Then slowly pulled it through the belt loops with my hands then continued undoing his pants with my mouth. It was something I didn't get to do for Alvin. He hadn't given me the chance. I looked up to see Donny's face.

**DONNY**

I was biting my lips so hard I could taste blood. Anya's blue eyes were glaring up at me from my crotch. I wanted to shove her face back down and make her blow me, but I had a feeling the wait would be worth it. The second she reached past my zipper I was rock hard. I didn't know if I would survive this. When she started to work I just tilted my head back and tried to keep it together. There was no doubt she knew what she was doing.

"Oh, God," I said, grabbing a handful of blonde locks. She reacted by sucking harder. I couldn't handle this. I was gonna come.

**ANYA**

"Stop," he said in a voice I barely recognized. I waited a couple seconds before I stopped.

"Why?" I asked, a bit breathless.

"Cause I said," he growled.

"Am I bad at it? You can tell me." I was so nervous.

"No, you're good at it- Why aren't you naked?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know," I said holding the hem of my dress. Then I slowly pulled it over my head; cold air surrounding me fully. All I was wearing was a small pair of underwear so I covered my chest and looked at the floor. I was as embarrassed as the first time I was naked in his presence. While I was looking at the floor he had gotten rid of his undershirt and covered himself again.

'God,' I thought, looking at his exposed chest dusted with hair and hard with muscle, 'he's so masculine.' He grabbed me under the arms, exposing me and lifting me onto his lap. Suddenly I was straddling him and shaking harder even though his body was so warm. He reached up and palmed my breast, I gasped at the feeling. The same move didn't feel like that when Alvin did it. I looked at his face. His eyes were burning and seeing how much he was liking this turned me on too.

He nipped at my neck as he palmed me and with his other hand he pulled me up further on his lap. I could feel Donny underneath me. Breath hitched in my throat. I thought it would feel wrong, but it didn't. It felt… right. So, I rubbed against him. He froze.

**DONNY**

"You really want it. Don't you?" I growled. She gasped and flushed bright red. Embarrassed as hell. I laughed and rolled her onto the bed. She didn't know that when she gave me the green light we were going to do this my way, and that was one hell of a green light.

**ANYA**

I was blushing like crazy. I did want 'it' but hearing him say that nearly killed me. Then again no one in my life had ever talked to me that way. It was dangerous, just like Donny. While it embarrassed the fuck out of me; it was hot. His weight was welcome on top of me as he groped me and nipped at my skin, leaving pink bite marks everywhere he went. His hands were rough and harsh against my skin, which had only been caressed like this by one man, Donovan Donowitz.

"Here you go," he huffed, scooting his thigh between my legs, pressing it against me, showing me what to do. I groaned, grinding his leg. What was happening to me? Was I 'that girl' now?

He smiled evilly over me and licked my nipple. "Donny!" Yeah, I was that girl now.

"I like the way that sounds," he said, lightly scraping short nails over my stomach. "Say my name," he commanded, taking my nipple into his mouth again.

"D-Donny," I gasped, grinding harder.

"Good girl," he said, leaning back and kneeling, taking his leg away from me. He reached for me and grabbed me by the neck.

DONNY

I had grabbed enough girls by the throat that I knew how to do it without hurting her too much. I lifted her head up and made her look at my pants.

"Look at that. You got me all wet," I said.

"Well," she blushed deeply, "you got me all wet." I had to keep myself from grinning. No girl had ever been brave enough to talk back. She gave a shy smile, knowing she'd caught me off guard. I bit my lip and shook my head. She was really something else. If she were any other girl I would not be waiting like this. It was torture having her laying there naked, breasts heaving with panicked breath. She had me aching in my pants, but I knew she wouldn't be ready yet, and I certainly wasn't going to let her blow me again. We'd save those moves for a quickie.

"Did I?" I asked, running my hand over her creamy thigh to her center. She grabbed my hand for a second, looking extremely worried. "Do you trust me or not?" I said impatiently. She timidly pulled her hand away, and tried to relax after helping me take her panties off.

She gasped the instant I touched her. She was so sensitive. There was no way I was gonna forget she was a virgin. I put my fingertip at her entrance. I hesitated. 'Dammit, Donowitz… she asked you to do this for her.' I slowly pushed my finger inside her. God, she was tight; tighter than in my dream.

"Has anyone ever touched you like this?" I asked, taking in how she felt. I thanked God for all those years of hand jobs, masturbation and meaningless where I learned how to control coming.

"No," she mewed.

"Do you touch yourself?" She turned her head in shame and bit the palm of her hand. I leaned over her and whispered right in her ear. "You touch yourself?" I laughed, shoving my finger further into her.

"Ah!" She gasped.

"You better say it," I said curling my finger inside her. She slapped her hands to my shoulder, and dug her nails into my skin. Her knees closed around my hips.

"I touch myself," she admitted, her face hot with embarrassment. I knew what I wanted to ask, but I would be chancing embarrassing myself. 'You're a cocky asshole anyway,' I thought. 'Just ask.'

"You think about _me_ when you touch yourself," I added a second finger.

"Uhhhhh," that sounded like a good noise. I had to learn the difference when I realized I didn't like typical things. It was the difference between consent and rape. I looked right into Anya's light eyes as I began to pump my fingers in and out of her.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

**ANYA**

'Why should I lie?' I asked myself. I slowly nodded. "Yes, and now I need you. Please, Donny, I'm begging you," I put my arm around his neck and brought his ear down to my mouth. "Have sex with me." He shivered. I had him.

His pants were gone in a flash, but I wasn't scared anymore. He had gotten me plenty ready and in a way Donny Donowitz was worthy. He wasn't some pompous, self-righteous, 'picked-by-mom-and-dad', conservative type I always dreaded I'd end up with. And what I had with Donny wasn't love, but it was lust, and lust is passionate. It was more than I ever expected from a Russian man.

He crawled over me again and just when I thought he was going to thrust, he leaned over me and gave me a searing kiss. I was surprised.

"Ready?" He asked, giving me that hard stare from the night we met. I nodded staring straight in his dark brown eyes, and he rolled his hips into mine. I gasped at the pain. He felt huge inside of me. He gave me a few moments to take him in.

"You feel so good," he breathed onto my neck. I could feel my muscles expanding around him. As soon as I was comfortable I nodded, and he started a slow pace. Our breathing synchronized and our eyes locked.

**DONNY**

I had never looked a girl in the eyes while I was doing her before. It was hot. I could see everything I did to her in her eyes. I realized that staring down at any other girl before Anya wouldn't have been this easy. Then I couldn't think of anything except how she was wrapping her legs around me and mewing in pleasure, moaning my name.

**ANYA**

After losing control and track of time, I had lost count of how many times I came. During the last one he lost control too and came with me. He collapsed on the bed next to me, and I rolled over on top of him. I propped my chin up on his stomach and played with his chest hair. He laughed. His smile was infectious, so I smiled too. He laughed again.

"What?" I asked.

"It's almost dawn and Aldo expected me back in a half hour." We laughed together. For some reason Aldo pacing waiting up for us was hilarious.

"Well, I guess he'll get the intel tomorrow morning."

"What was the information anyway?" He asked, looking adorably curious.

"That Major you guys are looking to kill is staying in the same house Alvin's in."

"Where!?"

"Right on the edge of town. Don't worry about it now. They're not going anywhere. They haven't moved in the last four weeks," I yawned, resting my head on his stomach and promptly falling asleep.


	11. Plans and Guilt

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Basterds. But, oh, if I did…**

**So I would really like to know how many people are actually reading this! Thanks so much to Thecatchisdeadliest, kel, IndeedlyDoodly and the anon reviews!!! **

**ALDO**

"So the Meoux Murderer is here!?" He asked in disbelief. Donny was standing against the counter and Anya was sitting at the small kitchen table.

"They were acting funny, so was Utivich. When I woke up to the smell of coffee Donny and Hugo were in the kitchen glowerin' at each other. Then Anya showed up and Hugo couldn't even be in the same room with them. Then again, I wudden't myself either. I had company that night and I had fallen asleep right after she left. Figured I'd just get the news in the mornin', cause our sources said the Meoux Murderer moved on from France into North Africa. So learnin' he was in Paris was huge news…"

"Yes, he is over on the West edge. Alvin goes way out of his way to see me, maybe to hide where he's staying." She spoke with a Russian accent now, not caring what anyone thought.

"Where are they staying? A house, an inn?"

"A farm, the Major and a few other officers live in the house and the rest of the men sleep in the barn."

"Alvin, he lives in the house, right?" Donny asked with a look on his face that made Anya nervous, and Aldo and Utivich excited. It was the way football players looked before a game, but this game was entirely made up of war crimes.

**DONNY**

I couldn't wait to get my hands on Alvin. I started planning how I was gonna kill him the same way I used to plan terrorizing Anya. Maybe I would cut off his piano playing fingers first, or I'd knock out his smug smirking teeth, no matter what I did first I was going to emasculate him for what he did to Anya. It was the only way I could make up for that. Aldo and I knew something like this would happen. Men are animals.

Anya looked worried staring into her coffee.

"Please, no matter what the plan is, be careful." She looked up at Aldo.

**ANYA**

He smiled at me the way he used to, which was nice because at about seven that morning I had a crashing realization that I was no longer pure. Donny talked me down, but I still felt tinged. When the feeling went really deep, I just thought of the look on Donny's face when he was over me; the concentration in his eyes, trying to make me come over and over again, the times I would twitch my hips and he'd close his eyes, or how when it was all over, he showered me with kisses and thanked me a hundred times. It was totally out of character for him to treat me decent in bed, which could mean a few things. He did what he did out of respect for my purity, or… he loved me; not in that typical mushy way, but in his own depraved way. And I still felt tinged. 'Maybe it will go away with time.'

"Anya? … Anya?" Aldo asked.

"What?" I asked, coming out of last night to this morning.

"Well, for everyone to stay safe we need one more thing from you," Aldo said with a serious look on his face I didn't like. Nervous looks were exchanged between the three of us before Aldo continued.

"What do you need?" I finally asked, now determined. Donny narrowed his eyes at Aldo, but Aldo ignored him.

"I need you to get inside those buildings, and get every detail you can about them. If you do that for us, I promise," he said putting his hand over his heart and locking his blue eyes with mine, "after this I won't put you through anythin' else."

"Acceptable." I started thinking up excuses I could use to get into Alvin's place. Donny put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped.

**DONNY**

It reminded me when she was terrified by my presence. Last night when she was sleeping on my chest I noticed the whip marks I had dug my nails into that first night we met when I had stared at her naked body, accused her of lying, raked my fingers over her wounds and then spent all of my watch duty in her room drinking while she slept. He skin was blue in the moonlight, her wounds were purple. I just sat there in the dark thinking about where she came from, who she was, what happened for her to get to this room with me and wondering… how much trouble I would get in if… if…

I couldn't think about that again. I had made her mine, and it was different than any other time. Fuck, it was different. She had been brave to respond, strong to advance the play and she talked in bed. Anya was everything I'd ever wanted, except the freak out she had in the morning, but that was forgivable. Even with her permission, insistence and enjoyment I felt… terrible, for taking her innocence. I wasn't going to freak out about it and stalk around my room, naked, swearing in Russian like she did, but I did feel guilt.

"So, Anya, what's the plan?" I asked, distracting myself from the recent past.

"I don't know yet, but it will happen early this week so you men can attack on the weekend when they've been drinking. They feel very secure. I stalked Alvin home last night. He did not look behind him even once."

"That's good work Anya," Donny said, reassuringly as Aldo tipped his coffee cup to me. I smiled: I really liked having Aldo's approval. Then he drank a sip of his coffee, seeing the scar on his neck twitch as the hot liquid poured down his throat was impressive. He was an impressive man.

"So, in the next few days, you'll get the intel. Then we conference on, let's say Wednesday, and by Saturday morning at four we have a few new scalps to show off. How bout' it Stiglitz?" Aldo shouted over his shoulder to one of the bedrooms.

"Ja," Hugo said simply, sealing the deal for everyone.


	12. DarkSweet Revelations

**Again, don't own, only wish. Again, review. The characters are really put to the test in this chapter. Most of all ENJOY.**

**ANYA**

The plans for Major Duerr's death were now set in stone with specific times and locations for events to happen; the only problem? I could not find Alvin to save my life. I checked his favorite café nearly hourly, I asked other German soldiers what he might be up to and I even went to the Nazi house late at night to see if he was there. Nothing.

It was Tuesday afternoon and all my searches for Alvin were fruitless. I thought that after I gave him a sexual favor he'd be knocking down my door for more, but for some reason that wasn't the case. Donny said he had a theory about that and didn't elaborate further, which itched at my curiosity but I didn't push it. Donny was clamming up lately, and things between us were moving backwards romantically. I had a feeling he felt guilty for that night, and I wanted to assure him he did nothing wrong, but my own embarrassment kept me from bringing it up. We hadn't talked about it, hadn't told anyone and barely looked each other in the eye.

He kissed me on the forehead when I was leaving Aldo's place the morning we made plans to kill Major Duerr and his company. Since then he hadn't kissed me, and as I sat across from him at lunch in a French café I wished for it to happen.

"_What would you like, sir?_" The waiter asked in French to Donny.

"_Oh, sorry, he is mute. I will be ordering for us._" I answered in German-accented French. I ordered and he looked at me like he didn't even know me. It was half true. It was true that he didn't know about my childhood. I didn't know his either. But we were in the same place, feeling mostly the same things. We were strangers in a strange land, doing things we _had_ to do, rather than wanted to do. For example, to get to Alvin's safe house I would most likely _have to_ sleep with him. 'Fuck that,' I thought in American

**DONNY**

She just walked around with that damn blank look on her face. She was thinking, but she wasn't saying anything to me. Anya was walking hieroglyphics these days. I didn't know whether to kick her or kiss her. She was pissing me off. I just looked at her disgusted with her lying accents. What a liar, God.

Our food arrived and both of us just stared at the chicken she ordered for us. "Well," she said unenthusiastically, speaking low so no one else would hear, "dig in." And that was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, flipped over my plate and hissed.

"This is bullshit." Then walked out.

**ANYA**

I threw money on the table, apologized to the other patrons, grabbed my coat from the back of my seat and followed Donny out into the street. My blue dress got caught on the door handle as I chased after Donny and it tore badly. I cursed, inspecting the tear as I followed him at a small distance. Then he turned down an alley and led me behind an abandoned building. What was he doing?

"Donny, what the hell?" I asked my breath visible in the crisp air, feeling angry with him for the first time in a long time. He was holding his head in his hands and swearing, occasionally looking up at me. This was his break down. I had mine at seven on Saturday, and he was having his now. And from the look in his eyes this was really getting to him. "Donny," I said, softening my tone and face, "it's alright." I got close enough to place my hand on his shoulder, but he shook me off wildly.

"No, it's not cause you don't know what I'm thinking! Anya, I'm thinking of all the terrible things I still want to do to you. I thought after Friday that this would stop, but it just got worse. I was not the person to take your virginity, and I shouldn't be this close to you right now!" His accent was so thick. He was losing control of himself. The whole speech with enough force to put me against the brick wall of the abandoned building, and my eyes fell to my shoes. I felt so much guilt. I did this to him. I made him feel this way. Most of it wasn't my fault, but I had opened the door to intimacy, which was now driving both of us crazy. "Do you even want me anymore?" He asked sadly.

I looked up in surprise at how close he was. I hadn't heard him come near me. "I still want you…so much." I whispered as his hand traveled from over my stomach, between my breasts and to my throat. His face looked like he was making a decision as his hand rested lightly on my neck. Then his eyes narrowed and he started to squeeze. On instinct my hands flew to arm, as if to stop him, but his single arm could keep me subdued. I whined in discomfort and realized that was a sound I made in bed too. How alike pain and pleasure are, is ridiculous.

"Please," I begged breathless.

**DONNY**

"Stop," she begged, her eyes glittering in the winter sun and her breath became less and less visible in the air. I felt so goddam powerful, like a lion and she was my perfect lamb. Then I realized I was killing her. I paused. Did I want that? Did I want to kill her?

**ANYA**

I could not breathe and just as I thought I would pass out he let me go. My shoes hit the ground and I fell to his feet, coughing, wheezing and gasping. My heart and head were rushing. He crouched to my level, taking my chin in his hand, making me look at his hardened face. I was scared like I was before, but there was an edge to it. Something I hadn't expected.

"That was thrilling," I gasped. His eyes stayed hard. "I thought you would kill me." He ran his hands through my hair.

"I thought I might." That made me shiver.

**DONNY**

This couldn't be happening. She liked that, brushing with danger, letting someone else take control. She was smart, brave, nice, sexy as hell and she was submissive. What more could I want? Then I remembered my dream… "I love you," she had whispered in her Russian accent. The accent she slipped into when she was getting close to orgasm.

She looked up at me with those big blue eyes, and I knew I loved her. I stared into her eyes. She didn't love me, and her discovery of her sexually submissive side was eclipsing every other thought in her head. No thoughts of love, or devotion, and that's how it would stay. I would never let her know, never tell her or even hint at it from this moment until forever because this war wasn't over. If I ever left Europe, if I ever got back to Boston or if I ever saw another game in Fenway it would be a miracle. Her coming with me was virtually impossible. I couldn't imagine her on Ellis Island, changing her name to Donowitz. No way.

**ANYA**

I gazed hazily into his dark eyes. He was so handsome and powerful and I would have given a million dollars to know what he was thinking.


	13. Just a Minute

**As always reviews are welcome, I own nothing.**

**ANYA**

Donny kissed me all over, apologized and took my hand, walking me out of the ally. I felt like a kid that found out there was a whole world past the border of their own country. We had a plan to meet up later that night, but as if an answer to a prayer or the realization of a nightmare Alvin was directly across the street. Donny released my hand and began walking very quickly in the direction of Aldo's. I felt cold again so suddenly, and I watched him go.

Thankfully Alvin hadn't seen us. I ran across the street, keeping my eyes out for other Nazi's. Heaven forbid they run into the Bear Jew on their way home. I smirked and prepared my German in my head.

"_Alvin! How are you? I have been looking everywhere for you!_" Woah, that might have been too much, but he smiled back at me and gave me a huge hug. The medals on his jacket were hard against my chest. Honestly his uniform was very handsome. It broadened his shoulders, made him look taller, but he didn't need much help with that.

"_Looking for me! Why?_" He asked like a true womanizer.

"_I have something I want to give to you_," I whispered in his pale ear. I could smell the wool of his uniform mixed with yesterday's cologne and skin. It was kind of pleasant, very human.

"_Yes? What did you have in mind?_" He asked while pulling me into the alley next to the butcher's.

"_My virginity_," I breathed, holding his collar and pushing my chest up to his, letting my hair fall over his shoulder. The moment was so non-romantic I noticed that my hair was getting really long. Huh.

"_Meet at your place tonight_," he suggested.

"_No, we can't. My roommates will hear us and my house mother will not approve._"

"_So, a hotel then?_"

"_I don't want to lose my virginity somewhere we will never go again_." I pleaded. He sighed and looked me up and down. I leaned against the wall of the butcher shop trying to look as delectable as possible in my ripped dress. I bit my lips to pink-en them and batted my eyelashes as his tall lean figure loomed over me. He sighed making his decision, then looked both ways down the alley.

"_Alright, I will meet you at the boarding house tonight and take you to my place. Does that work?_" He asked sounding irritated. I nodded wildly acting like the young virginal girl I was supposed to be. Really I was twenty and lost my virginity three days ago. He held my face not knowing how much I hated him and how I was lying to him. He kissed me on the mouth, and until Saturday there was nothing we could do about it. I had been secretly hoping I wouldn't have to sleep with him, but I knew now it was unavoidable. I literally had to just to keep suspicion down.

I started walking back to the boarding house, hoping to talk to someone about tonight. I went through scenarios in my head about how Alvin would 'take my virginity'. He would probably try to be romantic. I laughed at that thought. It would not only be fake; it's not what I like. Not at all.

**DONNY**

"Hello?" I called into the empty house. The door was open so I just walked in. There was something I wanted to say to Anya, but I wasn't sure what. In some way I wanted to explain sleeping with Alvin was alright. It was fine by me because I knew she didn't love him. She didn't love the guy she wanted to sleep with.

No one was in the house. So I walked up to Anya's room. The door was cracked. Bright golden light spilled onto the hard wood floor in the hallway. I snuck up on the door, getting ready to really terrify her, but when I peeped in, I froze. She was inside getting dressed for the night, and it took my breath away. She was in light pink underwear set, pulling up thigh high stockings to clip to her matching garter belt. I secretly wished she dressed like that all the time, wished that one day I could tear all of those things off her fragile little body, make a real mess of her. I started getting hard thinking about it.

I didn't know how much time she had, but she would have to make time.

"_Hello?_" She asked, looking to the door. "_Alvin?_" I didn't say anything, just stayed still. "_Alvin, I'm changing. I'll be just a few more moments._" I had no idea what she was saying.

She bent down to buckle her shoe, so as quick as I could I went in her room and grabbed her hips. "_No, Alvin not here!_" She said trying to stand up again, but I grabbed her hair and pushed her face down on the bureau. Her hands saved her face from smashing into the wood, and I worried for a split second if that was too rough. Then promptly decided it was what she wanted. So, I continued the assault by rubbing my growing erection against her ass. Her breathing was changing, but she was resisting. She still didn't know it was me. "_Not now, please_." I heard her say 'no' in German. That made me even hotter. I leaned over her smaller body with mine, holding her down with my weight. I ran my hands down her sides, loving the feel of her silk covered boobs. Her breath was coming faster and the friction between our pants had changed. She was getting wet.

I put my hand on her to check, and I was right. So I pulled her panties to the side, and started to finger her. "_Alvin, no. Stop_." I couldn't take that anymore.

"You think Alvin could get you wet like this?" I growled. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Donny," she purred as I pushed my finger further into her. She was still so goddam tight. "Donny, you have to stop. Alvin will be here any minute."

"This will only _be_ a minute."

**ANYA**

"Oh God," I mewed as Donny worked magic with his fingers. I tried to move so his fingers would go deeper, but he stopped me.

"Don't," he snarled, and held my neck down harder, causing a whole new bloom of wetness. He started rubbing my clit too and I came almost instantaneously. I moaned his name long and loud as I did.

"Yeah, just like that." He breathed as he leaned over me again. Then he picked me up and sat me on the floor next to the bed, moving to close the door and lock it. He came back to me and sat on the bed with me looking up at him.

**DONNY**

She was so sexy cheeks flushed from orgasm, hair a mess and young eyes looking up at me curiously.

"My turn." I said grabbing her hand and put it over my crotch. She rubbed her small hand against me and I hissed. I could tell she liked it when I responded the same way I liked it when she said my name. She sat up on her knees and started unbuckling my belt. I could hardly breathe when Anya slid her mouth over me. She started a rhythm, but I stopped her by grabbing her hair and pulling… hard. She gasped and her shoulders tensed.

**ANYA**

I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth. He was pulling really hard. "Like before," he rasped in that voice I had gotten to know. "Do it like before."

So, I started trying the same trick as that first night. He was groaning in seconds, he relaxed his grip on my hair and closed his eyes. He was heading toward bliss when there was a knock on the door. I looked to the door and froze. Maybe it was Bella.

"_Annabelle, my sweet, are you ready?_" Fuck.

"_Almost_," I replied, getting up and frantically searching my closet for a sexy dress. I put on the yellow one that Donny had said he liked when I called him a sadist. I glanced at Donny he had that 'you cannot be serious' look on his face. "Hurry, get in the closet!" I told him as he put his pants back on.

"What?" He whispered angrily as I slid some shoes on.

"If I don't open my door all the way he'll know something is amiss. Get in the damn closet!"

"No, I'm hiding under the bed."

"Fine," I growled, but felt like laughing. He was stubborn and it drove me crazy, but making a point to choose his own hiding spot was ridiculous.

He slid under the bed and I greeted Alvin with an open door and dirty mouth. I smirked at the thought, though it was gross. We walked about half way to the Nazi's safe house, hand in hand, when a man stopped us on the street. He was crying and holding his hand over his heart. I looked in his young face as we stood with him in the dark and the fog.

"_You!_" He yelled in French. I gestured to myself. Why I did, I didn't know. "_No, the man!_" Alvin tensed and looked down at the man whose blue eyes were on fire with tears. "_You raped my sister!_" I looked at Alvin in mock surprise, and threw his hand from mine. My heart nearly stopped at the sight of a gun in the French man's hand and in the split second Alvin had left he tried to run. Then, just like that, the French man shot Alvin in the head. His blood splattered on my face and dress, and as his body fell to the street the man shot him again in the chest, splashing blood across my shoes and legs. I couldn't even breathe to scream.

"_Lady, what are you to him?_" He asked pointing the gun at me. I looked down at Alvin's faced covered in blood, and tried to think of an answer.

"_Apparently… I was nothing_."


End file.
